Strange Relations
by ShadowXQueen
Summary: This is a strange story about a bunch of really strange relationships. There's love triangles, friends with benefits, and much much more. You will have to read to believe. It all starts when Kaoru reads Kyouya's black notebook. And from then on, all of Kyouya's secrets are released.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club!

Hey, everyone! This is my second fanfiction. Yes, both are about OHSHC. Don't ask me where I came up with this crazy, sick, weird idea. But, I have had this idea in my mind for a long time and finally I decided to write it. Sorry this chapter is short, but on the bright side this is just the beginning. Just you wait!

XXXXXXXX

" Honey, truth or dare?" asked Tamaki. All the members of the Host Club, except Haruhi, were having a sleep over at the Hitachiin Twin's mansion. They were sitting in a circle. They were playing Truth or Dare.

" Dare!" exclaimed Honey. Who was sitting next to Mori and Hikaru.

" Okay, I dare you to eat 5 cakes in 1 minute!" dared Tamaki. Who brought over five cakes and a stopwatch. He set the five cakes down in front of Honey. " Ready, set, go!" exclaimed Tamaki. They all watched in awe as Honey ate all five cakes effortlessly.

" Done!" said Honey.

" Ten seconds!" exclaimed Tamaki.

" Damn, Honey!" said the Twins in unison.

" Good job," said Kyouya.

" Nice," said Mori.

" Okay, now my turn! Hika-chan, truth or dare?" askd Honey.

" Truth," answered Hikaru.

" Do you like chocolate or strawberry cake better?" asked Honey.

" Wow, what a great question. I guess chocolate." said Hikaru, sarcasticly. " Okay, Mori, truth or dare?"

" Dare" said Mori.

" I dare you to take off 3 articles of clothing." dared Hikaru.

" Okay," said Mori. He then took off his jacket, shoes, and shirt." Kaoru, truth or dare?"

" Truth!" exclaimed Kaoru.

" Have you and Hikaru ever slept together?" asked Mori.

" Well, we sleep in the same bed, but no not, you know, that way." said Kaoru. " Kyouya, truth or dare?" asked Kyouya.

" Dare," said Kyouya.

" I dare you to... let me read your black notebook!" exclaimed Kaoru. The room went silent.

" What?" asked Kyouya.

" Let me read your black notebook!" exclaimed Kyouya.

" Yeah, Kyouya, it was a dare!" said Tamaki.

" Fine, but we have to go into a different room and you cannot tell anyone what you've read." said Kyouya.

" Agreed," said Kaoru. They headed to one of the guest bedrooms. ' I trust Kaoru. He won't tell anyone. Right?'

" Okay, you promise you won't tell anyone?" Kyouya asked.

" I promise, Kyouya, you can always trust me." said Kaoru.

" Okay, here you go." Kyouya handed Kaoru the notebook. Kaoru took it and opened it to a random page. He started reading. Several minutes passed. His eyes were glued to the book. His expressions on his face showed he was shocked, confused, and awkward. He kept reading. After a while he would flip the page. Kyouya layed down on the bed. He started drifting off to sleep. The last thing he saw was Kaoru sitting there reading his black notebook. Then, he fell asleep.

Kyouya awoke to the sound of the doors to the room trying to be opened. Usually, when he woke up in the morning he was in a bad mood, but for some reason not today. Light was streaming in through the curtains. " Kaoru! Kaoru are you in there? Kaoru!" yelled Hikaru from outside the doors. Kyouya sat up, he realized he was tucked into the bed. He also realized Kaoru was lying next to him in the bed with his black notebook wrapped in his arms. " Kaoru! I know your in there!" yelled Hikaru.

Kaoru sat up fast and yelled back, " Yeah Hikaru, I'm in here."

" Let me in!" exclaimed Hikaru.

" Hold your goddamn horses!" yelled Kaoru. " Good morning, Kyouya."

" Good morning. Did you finish reading my journal?" asked Kyouya.

" Yes. And I have one thing to say." stated Kaoru.

" What is it?" asked Kyouya.

" Please, don't let anyone else read this. This is weird and messed up. It would hurt your reputation and alot of friendships. Also, if you want to talk to anyone about what's going on, you can talk to me. Some things should not have been written down." said Kaoru.

XXXXXXXX

So, how did you like it? Please comment with your opinions. If you have any ideas, advice, ect. please PM me. Thank you all! Ummm I don't know what else to say. Thank you for reading, and I can't wait 'till chapter 2. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own O.H.S.H.C.

Hey! Okay, so just a warning! This chapter is a little dirty, sorry. Well, it's not like I go into detail or anything, yet. You get to see an awkward situation. Also, thank you all for the AWESOME reviews! Keep 'em coming! Also, I was thinking of making the chapters short. But write and post two a week. So, I'm going to try that out and see how it goes. Well, I hope you enjoy!

XXXXXXXX

He was just lying there, taking deep breaths. He was thinking of last night, and this morning. 'Please, don't let anyone else read this.' he quoted in his head. Kyouya felt relieved that he had shared some of his secrets with some one. It was like a little bit of pressure had lifted off his shoulders. He wondered what Kaoru thought about it. He would talk to him about it at school tomorrow.

" Hey, what's wrong?" asked Mori.

Then it hit Kyouya. He was in Mori's bedroom. His mind was somewhere else. Him and Mori were lying there, together. Yes, they had just done the unimaginable. It was awkward. It always was after they finished. It had become a routine between the two of them for some time now. No strings attached. They never talked about it. No one knew, well except for Kaoru, now. But, Kyouya knew he wouldn't tell a soul. Kyouya didn't know why he and Mori started doing it, it just kind of happened. " Nothing, I just have a lot of things on my mind." he quickly blurted.

" Well, I could tell you had something else on your mind. Was it about last night? When you slept with Kaoru?" asked Mori. Kyouya could tell he was a little hurt.

" We did not sleep together." answered Kyouya.

" Then what did you two do?" interrogated Mori.

" I let him read my journal. That's all, I swear. And then I fell asleep." answered Kyouya, who was getting annoyed. ' Why does he care? It's not like we are dating! It's just sex. That's all. It is not a relationship. It's nothing.' he thought.

" Okay." breathed Mori.

" I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." said Kyouya. He then got up, put on his clothing, slipped on his shoes, and grabbed his bag.

He was heading to the door, when Mori exclaimed," Wait!"

" What?" asked Kyouya. He turned around and faced Mori.

" Nevermind. Good bye, Kyouya. I had a great time." blurted Mori.

" Bye!" waved Kyouya. And with that, he left.

' I had a great time! Wow, that was stupid. Why couldn't you just tell him? How hard can it be? Three words. Just say it, it's simple.' thought Mori. " I. Love. You." he stuttered.

' See it wasn't that hard. Now, if you can just say it to him. I mean, he must have some feelings for you, right? No one just has sex with some one and not feel anything. But, the look in his eyes, during. Nothing. No emotion. No nothing. It's like he wishes he wasn't here. Or he wishes I was some one else. But, who? No, I can't think like that. I have to stay positive. I just have to try to make him love me. How hard can it be?'

XXXXXXXX

So, SHOCKER! Okay, so friends with benefits, much? But, Mori loves Kyouya! Please comment with your opinions. If you have any ideas, advice, ect. please PM me. You guys are awesome! Thank you all so much!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club! **

Hey! Sorry, I didn't update as soon as I said I would. But, now I will update like twice a week because the swim season is coming to an end. This chapter is... well it talks about 'making love' a lot. So, I hope you enjoy!

XXXXXXXX

" I think I have a problem." stated Kyouya. Him and Kaoru were in an empty closet that Kyouya usually used to get changed, study, and think. The lights were dim and it was hot. Kyouya saw a bead of sweat slide down Kaoru's face.

" What's wrong?" asked Kaoru, whom was concerned. He had remembered that the night he read Kyouya's black journal, he said that any time Kyouya wanted to talk to him he could.

" I think... I think Mori might be in love." implored Kyouya.

" With who?" questioned Kaoru.

" Me." answered Kyouya.

" Oh. I thought the whole point of friends with benefits was to do it and not have any feelings for each other afterwords." clarified Kaoru.

" Yeah, that's what it means. But, I don't know why Mori has to go and fall in love with me. All we did was have sex." added Kyouya.

" Well, sex can mean a lot. It shows how much you love a person. That's why it's called 'making love'. Also, it mean that you and him are connected, I mean emotionally. To me, sex means a lot. It means you love the person and you want to connect with them on a whole new level. It means that you are comfortable with the person and you want to pleasure them." explained Kaoru.

" Oh, well I never really thought about sex as that. But, Mori and I don't 'make love', we have sex. We don't love each other. It's just sex. Nothing more, and nothing less." asserted Kyouya

" Okay. I was wondering if I could ask you a question?" asked Kaoru.

" Sure, go ahead." said Kyouya.

" Well, I was wondering when and why you and Mori started sleeping together?" questioned Kaoru.

" First, we don't sleep together. We don't sleep after we have sex, I go home. Second, we started our arrangement about a year ago. We started it because it took my mind off of a lot of things and helped me relax. Also, since I have trouble sleeping, it helped me fall asleep." responded Kyouya.

" What kind of things did it keep your mind off of?" interrogated Kaoru.

" Well, you read my journal, didn't you?" said Kyouya.

" Yes, but it didn't say when or why. Nor, did it say what you had to keep your mind off of." explained Kaoru.

" Oh, I remember now. I ran out of room in my other journal, so I had to get a new one, again." claimed Kyouya.

" There's more than one?!" exclaimed Kaoru.

" Yes, writing in it everyday, almost non-stop, seems to fill up the whole journal in about one month, give or take." babbled Kyouya.

" Can I read them sometime?" asked Kaoru.

" Well, I can't see why not." replied Kyouya. " I have to go start setting up for today's meeting."

" Okay, I'm going to stay in here and get changed." smiled Kaoru. Kyouya started walking towards the door. He grabbed the door knob. But, Kaoru asked, " You never answered my question. What did you need to take your mind of off?"

Kyouya turned around and replied, " For one of the many reasons was that I was in love." He smiled at Kaoru, then opened the door and walked down the hallway.

XXXXXXXX

Well, did you like it? I hope you did! Please leave reviews! I love the reviews this story has gotten and I want to keep it up. Any suggestions, ideas, advice, ect. please PM me. Thanks for reading! You all rock! Bye-bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC! **

Hello! Okay, here is chapter 4! There is a few shockers! Okay, so a few nights ago my brain went crazy! I wrote this chapter, a chapter for my other fanfiction New Moon, and a whole new fanfiction. Also, a poem that I'm going to include in this story! It was crazy! So, the swim season has come to and end. Meaning, that I'm going to have a lot of free time ( Not really) but more than I had before. Also, I'm starting a Anime Club at my school! That's going to be amazing. Enough of my chattering! Enjoy chapter 4!

XXXXXXXX

' He was in love? But, with who? Probably not Mori. Okay, think Kaoru, think. He was in love. He needed to take his mind off of it. Meaning, that the person he loved, he was not supposed to love. Something like that. But, where does Mori fit in there? I swear, Kyouya's life is one big puzzle. I just need to fit all the pieces together. Maybe, I'll look for clues. There might be something I can dig up to find out who Kyouya loved. Where should I start? Oh! I know! I'll observe everyone today during our meeting for suspicious behavior. Then I'll figure it out from there.' thought Kaoru.

He was walking down the halls of Ouran Academy. Kaoru was heading toward Music Room 3. He was wondering who Kyouya could have fallen in love with. ' Okay, I can narrow this down. He's not in love with Mori. Kyouya is obviously gay, so Haruhi is off the list. Honey doesn't seem like his type, so he's out as well. That leaves Tamaki, Hikaru, and myself." He reached his destination. He slowly opened the doors.

Everyone was there. They were all talking to each other. Smiling. Laughing. No one would have ever guessed this group had its issues. There were many untold secrets. He discovering a lot of them. Each one as shocking as the last. On the outside, everything was fine. But, on the inside they were all slowly breaking down. Yet, he joined in. He walked over and started in with the conversation. There was tension in the air. He could tell. Something was defiantly off. There was something else. The smell in the air, it seemed familiar. But, Kaoru couldn't put his finger on it.

He felt a tap on his back. He turned around, it was Honey. " Hey, is it okay if I talk to you in private?" asked Honey.

" Sure." answered Kaoru. He fallowed Honey to the other side of the room. " What's up?"

" Well, I could tell you noticed something was a little weird when you came in here." stated Honey.

" Yeah, I did. What's wrong?" questioned Kaoru. He was starting to get nervous. The look on Honey's face wasn't as it usually was. He wasn't happy, it looked more like he was worried.

" Well, it's kind of awkward because of what happened at the party." responded Honey.

" What? That I read Kyouya's book?" interrogated Kaoru.

" Well, it involves that. It was after you and Kyouya left and went into the other room. After you guys left, Tamaki brought out more alcohol. We all drank some. Especially Tamaki!" exclaimed Honey.

" Then what?"

" So, I found it a little strange. Considering we only drink a little at parties and stuff. But, Tamaki got super drunk. Drunker than usual. We had to get Mori to take the bottles away from him. I didn't know he drank so much! He got like super upset for no reason. It was crazy!" explained Honey.

" Why did he get so drunk? Why was he upset?" questioned Kaoru.

" Well, this is just a big theory, but I think Tamaki might have a slight drinking problem. Also, maybe what triggered him was you and Kyouya leaving together." replied Honey.

" Oh. Do you think-" Kaoru started, but was cut off.

" Hey, guys! We are opening the doors now! Get in position!" exclaimed Tamaki.

" Let's talk more later." suggested Honey. He ran off and right to Mori. Kaoru, who was momentarily shocked, walked over and joined his brother on the love seat where they usually sat. His mind was racing.

' Yes, we all drink. Tamaki more than most. Well, I think Hikaru drank just as much. Still, why would Kyouya and I leaving make him so upset? Unless... no. No way. No way in hell.' thought Kaoru. He looked over to Tamaki. They met each other's eyes. Tamaki gave him a dirty look, then turned and continued with his guests.

XXXXXXXX

OMG! Who would have guessed that Tamaki would have a drinking problem? Who would have guessed any of them drank? Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions, advice, ideas, ect. please PM me, or write it in the reviews. Thanks for all the AWESOME reviews! Not kidding, they inspire me. Keep 'em coming. Thanks! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC! **

Hello, everyone! So, I'm posting this two days behind schedule because I've been super busy this weekend. I actually wrote this on October 10th. So, I think the next time I will update will be really really soon. Especially because my brain has been working super hard and having some crazy ideas. Also, I have been writing a Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler one-shot. That's all I can think of to say. I hope you enjoy chapter 5.

XXXXXXXX

" Kyouya, may I talk to you about Tamaki?" asked Haruhi. The Host Club's meeting was over for the day, and all the members were helping clean up.

" Sure. Is something wrong?" questioned Kyouya.

" Well, not really. Since you are Tamaki's best friend, I was wondering if he liked anyone?" asked Haruhi.

" Not that I know of." replied Kyouya. ' Why does she want to know? Does she like him? Well, it does seem like they have a special bond. If only I could nonchalantly ask her and not make it awkward.' he thought. " Do you have feelings for him?"

"I don't know. It's just that lately I've found myself thinking of him a lot. He's so sweet and nice. It's just I don't know if he likes me back." confessed Haruhi.

" Oh. If I may ask, why are you talking to me about this?" interrogated Kyouya.

" This isn't like me. It's just that lately my emotions have taken over. I was wondering if you could ask him if he likes me?" asked Haruhi.

" I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask." answered Kyouya.

" Thank you so much, sempai." smiled Haruhi. She then walked away.

" It won't hurt you, at least." whispered Kyouya to himself.

XXXXXXXX

' How can I ask him? I can't just go up to him and ask. He would make such a big deal about it. He will say something like, Oh Mommy is jealous. Mommy. I love it when he calls me that. Maybe, I can have a sleepover with him. Then, I'll ask him when the moment is right. But, I don't want to hear the answer. I can't hear the answer.I've seen the way he looks at her. His eyes are filled with love. His eyes. So, beautiful. Everything about him. He's so... so...'

" Tamaki!" yelled Kyouya just as he climaxed.

" What?" panted Mori.

" Oh, shit." replied Kyouya. Once again, he had forgotten where he was and what he was doing. Mori's bedroom. Mori. ' Shit, shit, shit, shit. Oh God! I did not mean to say that.' They both just held their positions for a few minutes. Mori had a blank expression on his face. Kyouya stared into his eyes.

Mori slowly sat up, moved to the end of the bed, and sat down facing the wall." You still love him, don't you?" asked Mori.

" I think you know the answer to that." replied Kyouya.

" Do you think of him... when we make love?"

" I can't lie to you. Yes, I do."

" Oh. I think you should go." breathed Mori. Kyouya stood up and grabbed his clothes. He headed towards the door, trying to put on his pants while he walked. He turned around and looked in Mori's eyes. Mori mouthed three words to Kyouya. Kyouya turned around and walked right out the door.

Mori thought, ' He doesn't even think of me during. What's wrong with me? Am I ugly? I'm not perfect like Tamaki. Hell! He's not prefect! Why does Kyouya love him so much. I mean, Tamaki has a drinking problem, relationship issues, and he doesn't even know if he is straight or gay!

He puts Kyouya through Hell and back. Kyouya does everything for him. Tamaki uses Kyouya! Why can't Kyouya see that? Why can't he see that I will treat him better than Tamaki? I would love him, never make him cry, never say no. I would do anything for Kyouya. But, still, his mind is set on Tamaki. I would give Kyouya the world. All I want is his love. Is that too much to ask?'

XXXXXXXX

Kyouya had just arrived home from Mori's home. He was feeling guilty. But, why? Why was he feeling guilty? It's not like they were in a relationship. But, Mori must have thought they were. Why else would he be upset that Kyouya yelled Tamaki's name. He needed to talk to someone.

Kyouya's pulled out his phone and dialed Kaoru's number. It rang a few times before someone picked up. " Kaoru, I really need to talk to you!" exclaimed Kyouya.

" Okay, where do you want to meet?"

" I don't know. Maybe the... wait. Hikaru?" asked Kyouya.

" Crap. You got me. So, what was so urgent that you need to talk to Kaoru?" interrogated Hikaru.

" Damn it, Hikaru! It's nothing!" exclaimed Kyouya.

" Doesn't sound like nothing?"

" Kaoru! I'm not going to tell you!"

" So, does have something to do with Tamaki?" asked Kaoru.

" Wait, what?"

" Tamaki? Does it involve Tamaki?"

" How did you..." started Kyouya.

" It's pretty obvious. I mean especially when Tamaki starts drinking. You can literally ask him anything and he will tell you. When we get hammered together, he always talks about you." explained Hikaru.

" Really?"

" Yes, now do you need to talk to Kaoru now, or not?" asked Hikaru.

" No, it's fine. I need to process some things right now. But, tell him I want to talk to him tomorrow." stated Kyouya.

" Okay, good. We were about to get in the shower anyway. Bye." said Hikaru. Then the line went dead.

" We?" smiled Kyouya.

XXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Please, leave reviews. I have been getting amazing reviews so keep 'em coming. If you have any ideas, suggestions, ect. please PM me. Or, if you can't PM me, just put it in the review spot. Thank you. BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC :(**

Hello! I feel terrible. I cannot believe I haven't updated in like month. I was busy, I was sick, I had a lot of crap to do, ect. and every lame excuse in the book. Bottom line, I'm freaking sorry and I won't let it happen again. That was way to long! But, I'm back!

I started reading the manga Tsubasa and I really enjoy it. Also, I read this manga called Empty Heart. So, if anyone wants to PM me and talk about either one, that would be cool. I officially started my Anime Club at my school ( along with my friends). If anyone has good ideas for any " school appropriate" animes to watch or ideas of activities we can do, just PM me.

I have an amazing chapter for you guys! Lots of awesome stuff goes down. Thank you for reading and the awesome reviews! Enjoy!

**XXXXXXXX**

'How do I respond to this? What should I do? Should I just go over there? I need to talk to Kaoru!' thought Kyouya. His heart was racing ever since he go the text. He read it over and over:

_"Hey! I want to talk to you. Do you wanna come over to my house?" _Texted Tamaki.

' It could be about anything! Right? It could be about school, the club, his drinking problem, Haruhi... Haruhi! I need to ask him about her. I have to. Not for Haruhi. For me. I need to know if he has any feelings for me. If he doesn't, then I will just forget I ever loved him. It will be hard, but I don't want to screw up our relationship as best friends.

I can't forget about what happened with Mori, either. I still need to get that sorted out. I didn't mean to say Tamaki's name. It just slipped out. But, I sort of understand why Mori got so upset. I guess he loves me, and us having sex is a big deal to him. I don't know if we can ever do it again, because he loves me and I don't want to hurt him any more. It must be hard having sex with someone who you love but doesn't love you back.

I need to talk to Kaoru! I really need some advice right now. I'm not sure why, but when I tell Kaoru about some of my problems, it makes me feel better. I need to respond to this text! But, how? I want to do this on my own. No help, no advice, no opinions. Okay, I need to clear my head. What is the best was to respond?' thought Kyouya.

He sat on his bed for what seemed like seven years, staring at his phone. Then, it hit him. He had to respond, or Tamaki will think he doesn't want to go over or something. He brilliantly responded: " Sure._"_

XXXXXXXX

Kyouya was standing outside of Tamaki's home. He hesitated before knocking on the door. He thought of all the ways this could turn out. He knocked. Suprisingly, Tamaki's grandmother answered the door.

" I didn't know that boy was expecting company. Come in." She opened the door. Kyouya stepped in and thanked her. No response. He decided to just go to Tamaki's room. " Tell the boy I need to speak with him soon." she said, in a harsh tone.

" Yes, I will." responded Kyouya. He started to walk to Tamaki's room. ' That boy? He has a name! And, no, it's not filthy child. It's Tamaki. The most beautiful name in the world. His is not a filthy child. He is a smart, wonderful, loving young man. Why can't she see that? He means the world to me.' Kyouya reached Tamaki's room. He knocked on the door.

" Come in!" yelled Tamaki.

Kyouya opened the door. He saw Tamaki laying on his bed. He was reading a magazine. " Hello." greeted Kyouya.

" Kyouya! I'm so glad your here!" exclaimed Tamaki. He got up and hugged Kyouya. " Come and sit on my bed with me!"

" Okay. I want to ask you something." said Kyouya. They walked to his bed and Tamaki went back to lying down and Kyouya sat next to him.

" Go for it!" exclaimed Tamaki.

" Well, I was wondering if you liked anyone?" asked Kyouya. His heart started beating faster.

" You are my best friend. I would have told you if I did. Maybe." Tamaki trailed off.

" Is that a yes or a no?"

" I'm kind of stuck between two people. I haven't really decided. I want to try both out." explained the blonde-haired boy.

" Who?"

" I can't say." frowned Tamaki.

A bomb went off in Kyouya's head. It was as if all his frustrations that were bottled up just exploded. " Why not? Why not?! I am your best friend! We should share everything together. I will tell you anything. Everything! I will tell you about my relationship with Mori, how I feel about everybody, how everyday I have an empty feeling in my heart and the only way for me to fill it is by sex.

I'll tell you about my hopes and my dreams, my weaknesses and fears, and how I'm treated at home. I will literally tell you anything! I will do anything! Just for you. Can't you see that your my world. Your my everything. Ever since I met you, I've loved you. You changed my life. All I've ever wanted was to tell you that!" He paused and took a deep breath." Now, I don't know where to go from here. I guess I just was sick of hiding everything away that I just went off. I'm sorry." admitted Kyouya.

There was a long silence between the two boys. They just stared into each other's eyes. Kyouya could stare into those extravagant, violet eyes for eternity. Tamaki leaned closer to Kyouya. Kyouya's heart raced. What was going on? What was Tamaki doing? Kyouya did not know what to think or do. Then, it happened. Tamaki leaned the extra few inches and reached Kyouya's lips. Kyouya closed his eyes, for he did not know what would happen next. A kiss.

Kyouya relaxed into the kiss. The soft strength of his intoxicating kiss engulfed him. He found himself wrapped in him, body, heart, and soul. Softly. Lovingly. The two boys breathed their love and their souls into each other in that one kiss. That one kiss; hard, yet soft; fiery, yet cool; a split second, but also forever. In that one kiss, he then knew what had been behind that smile, and it made his love for him grow even more.

**XXXXXXXX**

OMG! AMAZING! How did you like it? This chapter was so fun to write and I loved it. So far, it is my favorite chapter.

I have a question to ask you guys. I don't want to sound creepy, it is just an expirement. I was wondering if I should write a * awkwardly clears throat* sex scene that goes with this chapter. I would just publish it under a different name because I think I rated this story PG-14 or teen or something. And this scene will NOT be PG-14 ( or whatever)! I want to try it out because I've never really written one before. I want to see if I'm good at it and I should keep doing it... or I am horrible and should burn it in a fire and never attempt it , leave what you think in the comment/ review section or PM me.

Please, follow, favorite, and review! Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! Keep 'em coming! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while! Well, I posted this chapter... and forgot that I said I would make it a little naughty ;) and put it as like a seperate story thing. So I am really sorry if I have offended anyone. But since it is already up I might as well not take it down. I'll just make a warning!

**Warning: This chapter is not appropriate for everyone! It includes sex and implies forced sex. If you find that you will get offended or do not want to read, please go to the next chapter when it comes out! It should explain the major parts of this chapter!**

XXXXXXXX

Kyouya wasn't thinking. He didn't care. He waited for this for all his life. Tamaki. He loved him so much it literally hurt him. But, now he had him. The first kiss was something he had never felt before. But, they kept going. Before Kyouya knew it, Tamaki and him were undressed and the blonde was sucking on Kyouya's neck.  
Then he started kissing Kyouya's body, lower and lower. Kyouya tried to control his moans, but how could he? Finally, Tamaki reached his hips and slowly and seductively unzipped Kyouya's pants and pulled them down. He looked up at Kyouya, as if asking if this is what he wanted. His eyes; that look he was giving him turned Kyouya on even more, it looked like he was begging.  
" Tamaki, I have never wanted anything more than I want you right now."  
That was all Tamaki needed. He practically yanked off Kyouya's boxers and held his manhood in his hand. He slowly started pumping it, then got faster and faster. Kyouya was in ecstasy. It felt so good. Then, Tamaki put his mouth around it and circled his tongue around the tip. He then started sucking and moving his back and forth at a steady pace. He placed his hand on the part that his mouth could not reach and his hand and mouth were in sync.  
Kyouya was about to reach his climax. His moans were getting louder and louder. He finally came and moaned Tamaki's name, when he heard the door of the room open. He looked over and saw Barnaby, the butler of the Suoh Manor, at the door. They made instant eye contact. Tamaki swallowed and stood up, putting on his shirt.  
" I'm sorry, sir. Your grandmother would like to talk to you. I am sorry for the intrusion." smiled Barnaby.  
Tamaki walked over to the door. " I guess I should go see what she needs."  
Kyouya was blushing. He was the most embarrassed he had ever been in his life. He pulled up his pants. He felt like crying. " I have to go, Tamaki. I'm sorry..." he trailed off. Tamaki walked out the door and didn't look back. Kyouya was about to follow him, but before he reached the door Barnaby closed it. Locking him and Kyouya in the room.  
" You know, Mr. Ootori, I know your father. I'd like to see how he reacts when I tell him about this incident. I know how he feel about men and men being together," with each word Barnaby was slowly stepping closer and closer to Kyouya. " I'd hate to be there when you have to explain this to him. What do you think he will do? Defiantly hit you, but he already does that doesn't he? It would be a shame if he disowned you, got rid of you, who knows. But, what if I didn't tell him? What would you do for me?"  
" Please! Don't tell him! I'll do anything! Please!" said Kyouya frantically. Barnaby was a foot away from Kyouya. He was scared. " What do you want?"  
He grabbed Kyouya's body and pulled him close. He had an evil smile on his face and whispered into Kyouya's ear, " I want you."


	8. Chapter 8

' How did I end up like this? I've been a good person, right? I don't deserve this. How could that guy... just do that? I feel like dying. Like just giving up. It hurts, everything hurts.'

Kyouya was walking home after what had just happened. It was very late and raining. But, he didn't care. He didn't know where to go. He couldn't have stayed there, he couldn't go home, he couldn't go anywhere. Tears fell down his cheeks. He could barely see as he walked down the poorly lit path, not knowing where he was going.

Finally he just sat down. He was done, he couldn't go on. The pain was to deep. He finally broke. After everything that had happened, not just tonight, but for a long time. It all led up to this. He started sobbing and pulled his knees close to his chest. It felt like hours he sat there, yet it had only been a few minutes. After a while he realised that rain drops weren't hitting his head anymore. He looked up and saw that he was being covered by an umbrella.

" Hello?" asked Kyouya, wiping the tears off his face. He looked up to see a dark silhouette.

" Hey, Hikaru told me you were going to Tamaki's house, so I went there and the butler said you left," Kyouya cringed at the very thought of Barnaby. The soft, sweet voice was obviously Kaoru's. " So I walked around 'till I found you. Are you okay?"

Kyouya started crying even more than before. He stood up and buried his face into Kaoru's coat. He was soaking wet, but Kaoru just held him close as he cried. They stood there for several minutes before Kyouya finally broke free from the embrace. Kaoru looked deep into his eyes and saw the hurt and the pain that had once been hidden beneath a calm glare.

" No, I'm not." whispered Kyouya, still looking into Kaoru's eyes.

" Your not what?"

" Okay. I'm not okay. I don't think I have been in a long time. I want to tell you, I want to tell you everything."

" Okay, but let's get out of the rain. I'd hate it if you caught a cold. It's going to be okay. I'm here." reassured Kaoru.

They walked down the desolate street, side by side. Kyouya was ready. He was ready to tell the truth about everything. Everything. About Mori, Tamaki, Barnaby, his father, everything. He just needed to get it all out. He wanted someone to know. He needed someone to know because... he needed help. They walked untill they say a twenty-four hour diner, and they went in.

The diner wasn't anything fancy. But, that didn't matter. They got their booth and made sure it was far away from the few people who were actually at the diner and they ordered coffee. " Are you sure you want to hear this?" asked Kyouya.

" I'm sure. Are you sure you want to tell me?"

" I need to tell you. I know I do."

" Okay, then go ahead." urged Kaoru.

Kyouya took a deep breath and let it out. " Okay. When I was seven my mother took her own life. To this day I don't know exactly why, but I assume it was because of my father. He didn't show any sort of emotion to the situation. He never talked about it. He never tried to explain what had happened to me. I was only seven.

It had always seemed that I was his least favorite of the children. He would come home, stressed and angry at his job, and he would take it out on me. He still does. I hide the cuts and bruises pretty good though. Few people have actually seen them. And I think a lot of people know about what he does. But, they never ask. I guess between they know or just don't want to. When I was ten, he got so mad he ended up breaking my arm. I had to tell everyone that I fell down the stairs. No one questioned it.

I had to be perfect. I had to. I thought that if I was then he would stop. But, he never did. All through middle school I never really had anyone I was close to. I couldn't. They would find out or something. I don't know. Then, Tamaki showed up. I didn't want to be friends with him at first, but I knew deep down he was exactly what I needed. I knew that from the first time I saw him, I loved him. He gave me almost everything that I could ever ask for. He gave me friendship. He gave me hope. Honesty. Trust. Love.

He is my everything. I love him more than anything. I feel like when I'm with him, I'm me. I'm safe. No one can hurt me. Not my father. Not anyone. Well, I guess they could hurt me because someone did. I would go with Tamaki anywhere, do anything, everything just for him. He is my soul mate. Written in the stars.

But Haruhi came and stole him away. I was sure that he loved her. That's when Mori and I started seeing eachother. I was just so stressed with everything. I just wanted to be relieved and I thought that would work. It just happened. I was helping Mori with something, I don't even remember what, and he just knew. He understood me. One thing led to another and it just happened. And I was relieved... for a while. Then, it kept happening. It was like a routine. It was okay, until he started falling for me. Don't get me wrong, Mori is amazing and I love him, but it's like a brotherly love and with casual sex. I love him like a friend. And I never meant for this to be anything more than that. I feel terrible about it. I just hope he can forgive me.

Then, Tamaki says that he needs to talk to me. So, I go over to his house and I confess to him. Thenwe kiss and it was the most amazing thing I have ever experianced! Then he gives me oral and his butler, Barnaby, walks in. Tamaki just leaves. I said that I had to go and he just left. But, Barnaby stops me and says that he is going to tell my father about what Tamaki and I did, unless I did what he wants..." tears filled his eyes.

Kaoru went to the other side of the booth to where Kyouya was sitting to comfort him. Kaoru was shocked and sad for what Kyouya had gone through. He didn't know. On the outside it seemed like almost everything was alright. He wished that he could take Kyouya away from all of it. All the pain and hurt. Everything. He didn't know what to do except be there for him now.


End file.
